Seeds Of Faith
by QuetzalcoatlTheSerpent
Summary: Inaya always believed that one had to live through faith alone. Devoted and a strong believer, Inaya was seen as a great healer. A woman who could do not wrong and one sought by a few for marriage. When a young assassin is in her care, he will teach her that faith does not always plan out a path for them. Inaya in turns plants the seeds of faith in a jaded man whom lost everything.


"The last words of a man of faith are "I testify that there is no God but Allah and Muhammad is the Messenger of Allah."

Before their death, they are expected to say those words, for Allah knows the exact day a man will die. To live by faith alone keeps man with a purpose, rather then straying from the promised land.

She has always believed in the words of Allah. Allah gave her meaning to live, when all else around her seemed so lost. Man and woman should always have purpose and see the signs of Allah everywhere. From the mountains beautiful view in the distance where the clouds hold high in Heaven. This eternal manifestation that created man and woman was in the wind blowing through the crevices and into the village.

She smiled with the early sun that kissed her dark skin. Her light brown eyes looking to the clear blue sky. The year had been a blessing from Allah and the much needed rain for the crops had come last night. The ground was still soaked from the rains and her candles were being covered with mud.

It was a time of unrest. War had plagued much of the known world. Foreign invaders and pilgrims had come from across the waters to a land so divine, it divided faith. Man wanted claim on land, already homed to many who come before.

Her ancestors were the descendants of those who were the first to make the desert their oasis. It was them that had guided her to her practice. Her father a physician and mother an herbalist. Her many brothers and sisters learning the old ways. Three of her elder brothers had gone to war and died. Her remaining brother and three sisters had grown up and kept with family tradition.

But, it was young Inaya that chased a different fate, for Allah saw something within her. Blessed for more then her beauty, Inaya was given knowledge of healing. Many men would not consider having a woman- who was unmarried- touch them. But, over time, Inaya had showed many doubters her skill. She was more than a woman who had a touch to cure even the sick. But, it was not enough to save those she loved.

Her abaya- the color of sand- swaying against the gentle breeze. Her aba covering her hair while her face was covered by a thin fabric. Being only twenty and without a husband made Inaya an oddity amongst the village. She was a pretty woman, who should have had no trouble finding a husband, who would give her a decent life and bare children. But Inaya choose to live a solitary life of a woman married to Allah.

Sickness had taken her father and mother. Inaya's siblings were married and lived throughout the land. When they heard of their parents passing, they offered shelter to Inaya. A nice gesture, but Allah wills her somewhere far. Her faith was by walking and not sight.

"_As-Salam-u-Alaikum_. I hope you have said your morning prayers." Deen- an elderly bread maker had said to Inaya as she passed his home that smelled of fresh bread.

"_Wa-Alaikum-Salaam_. I always say my prayers when the sun rises, elder. If one does not, then Allah will not grant me the resurrection that comes after death." Inaya greeted the elder man.

The village was rousing with people, readying themselves for the days work. Children were heard causing a ruckus with their parents. Babies crying to be fed by mothers. Men would walk throughout the village conducting business and women with escorts were going to be browsing stalls to purchase items for food or household goods.

"Ah, so you continue to bless these crops with your prayers." Deen said with a chuckle.

"I will never take what Allah gives to these lands. Without Allah, what makes men have purpose?" Inaya smiled. Her heart always fluttered when she talked about the almighty and powerful that watches over them. Her faith had always stayed true, even after the death of her parents. When life is given, it can be taken. For reason and sometimes there is none. Life always held mysterious.

"Purpose is what drives men to pray everyday. To pray for health. To pray for a wife. To pray for all things Allah will provide. If I lost my faith, I would be a leper. If Allah could taste my bread, I bet they would say, _Deen, your bread is heavenly. You must continue this gift in the afterlife._" Deen looked to the sky. Surly the mighty would be staring down at the elderly man who devoted his life in prayer and bread. Inaya held her smile to the man who was always so kind to her.

"I must be on my way. I cannot make a living standing here wasting ones time, elder." Inaya said.

"You have treated many sick and wounded in these troubled times. One would think you are Rufaida Al-Aslamiya reborn. This village is grateful to have such a devoted healer and you teaching many of the girls your ways, Allah has graced us once more." Deen spoke, causing Inaya to feel a sense of purpose.

"I only do what Allah wills. _Ma'aasalaama, _elder." Inaya said her goodbyes to the elder man.

…

Inaya made her way towards the footsteps of the large fortress. The structure was a marvelous wonder built before Inaya's time. Her eyes always stared in wonder at the greatness that protected her and the villagers. The hooded men that spar in the courtyard were the villages resort of soldiers. But they were far from such soldiers that invaded the holy land.

They were skilled in the silent art of the kill. Plenty of times, Inaya had healed these men. Wounds that were caused by training accidents and other times, wounds from fighting the armies of both Saladin and King Richard.

"_As-Salam-u-Alaikum, _Inaya." Her attention was towards Kadar. He had a big smile upon his face and a sparkle in his light eyes. Hid dark grey robes were that of a novice with the blade hidden under his sleeve. "I am glad you have come. Today is the day I go on a grand mission with Altair and my brother. My master sees my skills for what they are. It is a blessed day when my prayers are answered."

Inaya smiled back at Kadar under her thin veil. For someone who was young in the brotherhood, Kadar always was the one who would bring the fight to his enemies, rather then stay within the shadows. "Prayers are answered to men who work through perseverance. I am happy that you are able to make this step in your path to a true assassin."

"Always one to have faith in me when my own brother has so little." His smile faltered. Inaya knew that Kadar was doing all he could to be like his brother. But, all knew he looked to Altair in all things. Trying to copy the more experienced and favorite of his master: Al Mualim.

Inaya could not offer a simple touch of reassurance. She has not even touched a man in such a way, other then her male relatives. She was forbidden from even looking at a man who was not her husband. Inaya may have devoted herself to her faith, but thinking of a man in a romantic sense was unclean. Kadar was only but a friend- in secret.

"Your brother has faith in your skill. Do not let doubt cloud your judgment. You have worked to be like him. I am sure once you go on your mission, Malik will see it." Inaya always offered counsel. She had everyone's interest at heart. Always giving a helping listening ear to those who needed to talk of their worries.

"Always one to speak the true words of the writings. My master had truly picked the right woman to be the fortresses healer. You are beyond this world, Inaya." Kadar had a toothy grin upon his lips.

"Flattery only takes one so far. If your brother hears you speak of a woman in high regard, he will slash you with his words." Inaya said. Kadar grimaced slightly at the thought of a backlash from his elder brother. As of late, he was becoming more of a stick in the mud, rather then the brash man Kadar was becoming.

But it was not always so.

Inaya always knew that Kadar was the most skilled of the novices. His endless acts to prove his worth among the brotherhood had caused Kadar to be in Inaya's care far more often then a child getting a scrap. Throughout he years, the two had become close and would speak of trivial things that both could enjoy. In Inaya's care, Kadar found solace in her healing and kindness.

"If I did not flatter you, what other man could have stolen such a fragile heart?" Inaya always knew that Kadar had a bit of an infatuation with her. But she kept it at an arms length. Best not lead on an already close relationship.

"You speak as if you had already asked for my hand in marriage. I do not suppose your brother would like to hear of such. Now, may I go to my studies and care for the wounded and sick or shall I ask Malik to remove you and spar?" Inaya may have devoted her life to the prayer and faith, but she had always had some hope that she'd have a good husband. Maybe not one like Kadar and his antics. Far from it, but Allah provides the future and only knew what could happen.

"I will ask for your hand in marriage when I return from my mission. If Malik does not run his sword through my stomach. _Ma'aasalaama, _Inaya." Kadar watched as Inaya had said her goodbye to the novice. Seeing how behind the thin fabric, he could see the outlines other beauty. Unfortunately, no man wanted Inaya because of her choices in life and would deny any advances towards her. Still, there was still a small spark of hope.

Allah provides, but sometimes Allah takes away for reasons that man will never understand.


End file.
